Realidad o Fantasia?
by XxSimonxX
Summary: nunca sentiste que este mundo no podia ser mas aburrido, que la monotonia te consume sin remedio....nunca es pensado en lo divertido de poder estar los mundos de fantasia... nuestro una vez tambien penso lo mismo -humor -romance -y un prota con mucha


**Prologo:**

Como todo buen otaku que soy mi sueño numero uno siempre a sido visitar Japón, a donde se inicio los mangas y juegos que me hicieron soñar durante mucho tiempo...pero...cuando llegue a ese esperado lugar tenia otra cosa en mente....yo siempre dije que odie la física pero no por que se me diera mal la materia si no que la odiaba por su simple existencia, por culpa de ella que este mundo es tan aburrido...que por ella los demonios, gente súper poderes, guerreros mágicos y espadachines legendarios o aventureros que hacían esas enormes travesías para encontrar la salvación de su mundo como en esos juegos RPG que tanto suelo jugar no existen..por que no puede haber nacido en el mundo de naruto o Final Fantasy donde la cosa son siempre movidas.

Pero espera pensemos un momento, aunque hubiera nacido en esos mundos nada me dice que hubiera quedado como unos de los protagonistas de la serie, pude haber nacido como cualquier habitante sin importancia...pero..no es así como nacen todo los héroes..Unos demonios invaden su pueblo matan a su familia y luego el único sobreviviente queda traumado y va a cobrar venganza?..nahh creo que me iría mejor el papel segundario siendo el soporte para la persona que es el protagonista solo seria su apoyo y seguiría con mi mentalidad sana..jeje ¡!que Listo soy!!

Pero claro todo eso no son mas fantasías y el echo de que me cuenta de eso es un signo de que madurado ( supongo XD).

Así fue. todo eso no fue mas fantasía hasta que llegue a Japón.

** Una Chica Muy Particular**__

Tras un millar de preparaciones y exámenes académicos para poder venir a Japón, jamás pensé que la parte mas dura seria despedirme de mis amigos y familia. si bien no lo mostré frente a ellos cuando me iba despidiendo de los amigos de todo una vida y de mi sollosante mama. Tengo que admitir que solté unas cuantas lagrimas cuando el vuelo despego, supongo que eso quiere decir que todavía son un niño de mamá .

No creo que tenga que describirles como fue el vuelo prefiero quedarme eso para mi mismo. Solo les diré que fue tremendamente largo y lleno de ansiedad como cuando te van comprar tu computadora nueva y ves al reloj a cada rato para ver cuanto falta para irse a la tienda, bueno algo así. Como sea tras 22 horas de vuelo el piloto se comunico a través de esos micrófonos por la apenas se entiende, diciendo algo como que estábamos apunto de llegar a aeropuerto

.

"Ya era hora no"

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto nacional de Yokohama y de hay tome otro vuelo a Kyoto para luego tomar un autobús a Okinawa durante el viaje tuve la sensación de que varias personas me miraban supongo que debe ser que no están muy acostumbrados a ver a un suramericano de ojos verdes con marrón claro y piel morena, aunque estoy seguro de que la verdadera razón por la que me miraban era por que hay un chico de 16 años solo un país donde no tenia nadie conocido. Pero bueno yo que se.

cuando me baje del autobús fue que me di cuenta de verdad de cómo era la gente, era todos de ojos negros y piel blanca y con los ojos pequeños en la mayoría. Si te preguntas por que me sorprendo de algo tan absurdo. La verdad que muy dentro de mi albergaba la esperanza de ver gente con los pelos de colores vivos como rojo y azul y de ojos de igual manera chicas de senos muy grandes y con peinados extravagantes no me había fijado en estos detalles antes por que todavía estaba aceptando la idea que ya no estaba en mi país.

no. seguramente ya lo sabia. solo que no quería aceptar la idea que la gente aquí era tan normal como en los demás países de este mundo .

"y ahora donde estará la residencia yamakari "

solté lo anterior es voz alta aunque en español por lo que la gente se me quedo viendo de forma extraña, supongo que acá casi nadie sabe español (no es que no supiera japonés es solo que cuando tienes un idioma nativo es difícil dejar de pensar en ese idioma )

ya eran 6:30 por lo que ya estaba atardeciendo..

Si mal no recuerdo este fue instante que mi vida dio un salto o mejor dicho lo inicio hacia un mundo de locuras y esentridades y me dejaría perplejo si hubiera sabido lo que se me venia encima por lo menos me hubiera preparado mentalmente.

Todo comenzó por ella

Mientras caminaba por una calle mientras seguía un mapa echo a mano con unos kanjis muy bien hechos (no se mucho de los buenos y no bien hechos kanjis ) pero diría q era letra de mujer.

De repente sentí un algo puntiagudo preaccionándome la espalda

"OH dios mío no puede ser apenas llego y ya aya sufrido mi primer robo T.T, que paso con la tan buena seguridad civil que había en Japón bueno... conta de que no me mate supongo que nada ya podría estar peor.

todo esto paso en un segundo por mi cabeza mientras me preguntaba por que me pasaba esto a mí.....pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que dijeron continuación..

"juju así tu eres el nuevo"

Ante eso me quede helado era una voz femenina, mejor dicho sonaba como la voz de alguien no mucho mayor que yo. Sentí que la presión en la espalda cedía así que gire la cabeza y hay fue la gota que lleno el vaso no solo era una chica si no una extremadamente guapa con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y una ropa muy ceñida. Para dejarlo claro dudo existirá hombre que no se volteara a verla. y si lo hay es gay. era unos 10 centímetros mas baja que yo. hasta hay era perfectamente normal por los demás me tuve que frotar varias veces los ojos para asegurar que no estaba viendo mal. tanto su cabello como sus ojos era de color Rosado con los ojos tan abiertos como cualquier occidental. Mientras mi mente trataba de procesar estar parte que sencillamente no encajaba me volvió a hablar

_" ey sabes como llegar?, te acompaño yo ahora voy volviendo de las compras para la cena."_

dijo todo eso de golpe como si me conociera de toda la vida. y luego soltó una sonrisa tan radiante y alegre que por un momento parecía como si el se hubiera vuelto a esclarecerse el cielo.

Creo que esa sonrisa fue lo que me saco del estado de shock en el que me encontraba en ese momento aclare la mente y calcule con cuidado mis palabras y dije

"disculpa pero no se de que me estas hablando"

ante eso ella ni siquiera se inmuto y rápidamente dijo

"como que no sabes? .eso que tienes en la mano es mi mapa obviamente tu eres el nuevo residente de la residencia"

Tengo que decir que eso me asusto. Esta chica tan llamativa no la habría podido pasar por alto siquiera un ciego y el mapa si bien lo tenia en la mano. Hasta hace 30 seg. lo había tenido el bolsillo...mientras pensaba en esto. esta chica tan rara en varios aspectos volvió hablarme

"oye si no quedamos aquí cogeremos un resfriado por no mejor nos vamos de una ves a la residencia"

seguramente y vio en mi rostro la palabra DUDA por que inmediatamente dijo

"oye perdón por lo anterior es estabas taaaan distraído que no pude evitarlo"

después saco la lengua y me guiño un ojo. ¡ tengo que admitir que mis piernas se tambalearon, es humillante decirlo pero en estos 16 años jamás eh tenido una novia y ya va siendo hora que coja practica y no es que sea feo (al menos eso pienso) es solo que no tengo suerte con las mujeres. en ese momento escuche la voz de la razón que ya me ha salvado tantas veces. ¡No estés pensando con las hormonas en estos momentos bien! ¿!recuerdas donde estas carajo!? Gracias a ese recordatorio me calme y decidí seguirle el juego haber asta donde me llevaba

"ok me voy contigo, tu guías"

"bien vamos"

me volvió a sonreír

y empezó a caminar mientras yo le seguía lo pasos

**Una Chica Muy Particular FIN**


End file.
